


Dragon Born

by GrayMerrit



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra is So Done, Dorian is a Good Friend, Dragon Age Lore, Gen, Iron Bull Has A Dragon Kink, Iron Bull is a Good Friend, Mages, Original Character(s), Sassy Inquisitor, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayMerrit/pseuds/GrayMerrit
Summary: Based on a writing prompt I found.Lorian Trevelyan has had issues in handling dragons. Iron Bull offers a suggestion.





	Dragon Born

Lorian Trevelyan was a lot of things; Herald, Inquisitor, archer, pain the ass according to Cassandra and Vivenne. He was a child in a man’s body. Often enough, one could find him accompanying Sera in causing hell amongst Skyhold or with Iron Bull getting drunk off his ass. The more level headed people of the Inquisition, such as Cassandra, Vivenne, and Cullen, just thought him as irritating and they were left wondering why the Maker had to choose him to be the savior of Thedas. Despite all of this, Lorian Trevelyan had one fatal flaw. He could not, for the life of him, take down a dragon. The brunette archer tried and tried and tried, but was always forced to retreat with his tail between his legs. His party members teased him about this. The great Inquisitor could defeat just about anything besides a bloody dragon. He had finally accepted this when he, Cassandra, Bull, and Dorian were on their last legs before the dragon that lived within the Hinterlands. Lorian’s shoulder was aching, blood dripping from the wounds opening his side and above his brow. Dorian was doubled over, breathing heavily as blood seeped from his nostrils. Cassandra and Bull were fairing slightly better, but he could tell with the way that they moved that their limbs couldn’t hold up anymore. The large, green beast screeched, his ears threatening to burst at the noise. It left them all stunned, dizzy, unfocused. Damned thing barely had a scratch on it! It took a great deal of pride, but Lorian called a retreat back to the camp none too far from them.  


"Maybe it’s best you give up this thing of yours,” Dorian was the first to speak when they were nestled by a fire. Inquisition agents were tending to their wounds. Lorian shook his head and sighed.  


“I don’t understand, why can’t I take down a dragon?” His voice was softer and for the first time in a while, he felt vulnerable. Weak. Cassandra didn’t say anything, but Iron Bull cleared his throat.  


“I think I might have an answer to your troubles. Now, don’t count me on this, chances are this won’t work, but it’s worth a shot instead of getting our asses kicked again,” Bull shrugged and Lorian leaned forward, eyebrow raising in curiosity, “Do tell,” The Qunari chuckled. Of course the little prick wanted a way to boost his ego back up. “It’ll be better to show you, boss.” Dorian frowned, as well as Cassandra. What could the Iron Bull possibly pull out of his ear to help their Inquisitor?  


The group had been travelling for days on the outskirts of the Hinterlands. They had to return to Skyhold in order to look further into Iron Bull’s information, but it was only a few days and they were back out in the field. This area of the place that Lorian hated most was darker, more rocks and less bright scenery. It was creepy, to say the least. Bull hadn’t said much, just grumbled when they had reached the ruins of an old castle. Strangely, it seemed like it was still lived in, asides from the crumbling of most of the structure. The archer turned to Iron Bull, “Well, what are we looking for?” One silver eye met Lorian’s green ones, “A person,” He said it so casually, like it was perfectly normal for someone to be living somewhere like this. Cassandra snorted and Dorian sighed. How had he got caught up in this craziness? “Lead the way, Bull,” And he did. They had entered the castle slowly, cautiously. Something growled in the shadows, and a burst of fire came at them. The group barely managed to miss the attack. Just as they were readying their weapons to fight, a flash of color caught the corner of Lorian’s eyes. At the top of a staircase stood a young girl, very young, dressed in a tattered dress that had been torn at her knees. She was quite pretty, with delicate features and a head of dark curls. Sharp eyes the color of bloodstone met his and she silently studied the intruders of her home. When she took sight of Iron Bull, her neutral expression shifted into one dangerously close to irritation. The Qunari burst into laughter and she rolled her eyes.  


“Iron Bull, leader of Bull’s Chargers,” Her voice was loud and clear, like she was adressing a crowd of thousands rather than those four. Lorian was so drawn to her. She reminded him of a queen, someone elegant and regal, “What the hell are you doing here?” Now, her voice was quieter and venom was traced in the words. Again, Bull laughed, “Come on now, Amayathen, don’t treat me like that! You owe me, remember?” The girl, Amayathen, rolled her eyes again and huffed. Everything about her was graceful, even the way she descended the stairs in an old dress and her feet bare. When she finally stood before them, Lorian almost wanted to laugh at the height difference. She really was just a child, “I am not a child,” Amayathen snapped at him, crossing her arms. Now Lorian panicked. How had she even heard that? He didn’t say it out loud! Iron Bull rested a hand on his boss’ shoulder as if sensing his distraught, “She’s a mage, but not really, it’s weird,” Lorian squinted up at the Qunari, “Thanks, that definitely clears everything up,” Amayathen now laughed at Lorian. Despite her elegance and beauty, she had a normal laugh. A snort here, a chortle there. She was starting to look more like a human and less like a divine being. Amayathen clasped her hands behind her back and tilted her head, “What brings you?” Cassandra now stepped forward, peering down at the girl.  


“Iron Bull said you could help with a dragon problem we’ve been having,” At this, Amayathen shot a heated glare at Bull, to which he shrunk under her gaze, “Listen, we just need you to do your thing and then you can come back and we won’t bother you again,” A pale, slim finger rose to twirl a curl around the digit. She considered Cassandra quietly, carefully, like she was sizing up the warrior in case she needed to defend herself. Cassandra was doing the same. Amayathen nodded, “I will come with you to Skyhold and from there, I’ll help with the dragon,” A thought occurred to Lorian. Where had the ball of fire come from when they first entered. Amayathen laughed, softer this time, and gestured towards the direction of which the flames came from. Detatching from the shadows was a dragonling, its dark scales glistening and pale yellow eyes staring at the group of four. It waddled to Amayathen and stood behind her, still staring, and Lorian felt his stomach twist.  


It was another two weeks until they made their way back to the Hinterlands. Amayathen was now dressed in proper mage robes, the fabric forming to her small build quite nicely. Lorian observed her carefully. She was odd. She hadn't bothered to introduce herself to anyone else back at Skyhold, though she did seem to make friends with Cole. Apparently they bonded over their abilities to see inside people's heads. Solas confirmed that she wasn't a spirit or a demon. She was just ... Different. The wise elven mage couldn't quite put his finger on it, he had no explanation for her. It made Lorian uneasy. How could he just trust someone like this? Iron Bull obviously did, so why couldn't he? His thoughts were disrupted by the girl. She had been staring at him. Amayathen frowned, gesturing him to pick up the pace through the area where the dragon resided. Despite the time together, he still wasn't sure how exactly she would help with the beasts. It wasn't until said creature had flown overhead that Amayathen jumped into action.  


Well, not jumped. She stood there and watched. The others were tense, ready to fight. Amayathen simply waited for the beast to land. And finally, it did. A screech tore from the creature. Dark curls were blown about and she huffed, stepping forward towards the dragon. It was large, very large, the scales taking on a lime green and fading into reds and yellows. Blazing orange eyes watched the small girl approach it. It opened its mouth, flames threatening to expel. However, instead of doing so, it shut its mouth again. Amayathen reached forward and placed a tiny, tiny hand on the nose. The scales were smooth under her skin. Smooth and strong. Most people would think that a dragon feels rough and battered, but they were the softest and smoothest creatures one could touch. Lorian was in absolute awe. The dragon whimpered, dropping its head in submission, and allowing Amayathen to lean against it. She whispered to it, soothed it, let it know that they would not hurt it any more so long as it promised to not be as destructive. The dragon nudged her affectionately before rising again, wings extending and flapping, raising its body to the sky. Iron Bull chuckled. Cassandra was in total shock. Dorian was cursing softly under his breath. Lorian felt sick. This tiny person, this little girl, was able to accomplish more than he could ever with a dragon. Envy bubbled in his stomach and chest. He wanted to lash out, to call her a witch and ban her back to her ruins, but looking at her standing there with dark hair flowing behind her like a cape, bloodstone irises focused on the sky, and delicate features twisted into a small smile, his anger disappeared as soon as it appeared. She was just a child. A child with an amazing talent. Lorian coughed.  


"How would you like to join the Inquisition? I'm sure we could greatly benefit from your ... Abilities," Amayathen frowned and shook her head, "You want to use me for your own gains," He couldn't exactly deny that. She could prove to be useful in bringing down Corypheus. The dark haired girl turned to him, shrugging, "However, being alone in a ruined castle has become boring, so I suppose I could," Now he brightened. Their advantage against Corypheus. The magister would never see her coming. Amayathen walked off back towards camp, a few dragonlings following after her happily. Dorian laughed, placing a hand on Lorian's shoulder.  


"Careful, stare any more and she'll bring that dragon back on you," Pavus went into the direction of Amayathen. Cassandra and Iron Bull followed. Lorian looked up towards the sky, the dragon circling lazily. Yeah, she could be a big help for them.   



End file.
